Peanut Butter and Mayo
by silver tears and wasted fears
Summary: "Finchel is like chocolate covered ants. Looks great from the outside, but the inside? Friggin' gross, bro." A sneaky smile comes across Santana's face. "Puckleberry though? Now, that's something." PXR One-shot


**A/N: hey everyone! Question for you: So I absolutely ADORE Rachel suicide fics. I don't know why, I just do. I like the idea of everyone realizing what a great person they lost. So, if you guys know any good ones beside Tired by Golden-Mist and close the book, take my soul by beyond-the-twilight then please let me know! Thank you!**

Rachel purposefully strided into Glee, ready for a nice meeting. However, any thoughts of a "nice meeting" ended when she saw that Finn and Quinn were seated in the center of the room and everyone else was proportionally set around them. She sadly found a seat as far away from the group as possible. It didn't matter that she now had many friends in Glee. She didn't want to have to stare at the Golden couple. Their new-old relationship was the center of attention. And no one had even bothered to see how she felt about it!

Well, she supposed that wasn't fair. Noah kind of did. He told her to just "Fuck 'em all" (his words of course). She sighed sadly, as she sat in the seat. She tried to stop, but she couldn't help but to overhear (eavesdrop had such a _negative_ connotation) their conversation.

"Fabrudson?" Mike suggested.

"Too manly." Quinn retorted.

"Hudsay?" Mercedes offered.

"Now, that's just stupid."

"Fuinn?" Tina threw in.

Quinn was about to snort derisively at such a horrible suggestion, but someone beat her too it. She whipped her head around to glare at the culprit. A one, Rachel Berry, who wore a guilty expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She said, bring her hand up to her chest. "I thought that was in my head."

Quinn gave her a scorching gaze.

"Listen, Rupaul, just because you have some of the best couple names, doesn't mean that you can-"

Rachel cut her off. "I don't have the best couple names." She stated in confusion.

Everyone gaped in disbelief. Did she not realize that Rachel and Berry went well with pretty much everything? Sam could see that she was genuinely confused so he decided to help out his good friend. He went over to her and tossed his arm across his shoulders.

"Listen, Rae, your first and last name? They go well with everything." He could see her start to protest, so he put his finger to her lips, silencing her.

"No, really listen. We? We'd be Samchel." he said with a grin.

She laughs at the absurdity of them together and he pouts in mock hurt, but she knows him well enough to know that he's faking, so she just rolls her eyes. Suddenly, someone places their hands on her hips and lifts her up, twirling her around until she's finally on the ground, face to face with Mike Chang.

"Cherry" he states, grinning like mad. She giggles as he dances around her until Tina comes up and grabs him by his shirt collar. But, she's laughing too, so Rachel knows it'sokay.

"Faberry." Quinn adds to prove her point, minus any sort of loving gesture.

"Britberry" the tall, blonde says, placing a sloppy kiss on Rachel's cheek and placing her head on her friend's shoulder, as Santana walks over to them.

"Pezberry." She says putting her hand on Rachel's thigh and winking lewdly. Rachel starts to laugh harder.

"Personally, I think you four hot pieces should just have an orgy. 'Faberritana' I'd love to watch." Puck interjects.  
>Artie and Sam both say "That would be so. hot." simultaneously, and Finn mutters "Mailman, mailman" over and over.<br>That does it for Rachel. She begins laughing so hard she falls out of her chair and has tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks. Once Finn...erm... calms _down_ he throws her a smile and simply says "Finchel."

She stops laughing.

A few groans fill the room and Mike grumbles "Way to fuckin' kill the mood, dude."

Finn looks on in confusion. "What?" he asks stupidly.

"Wow, Finn, you're dumb." Britt says. "And that's coming from me." She adds.

"What's wrong with Finchel?" Finn asks defensively.

The room is filled with shouts, everyone trying to state exactly just _what_ was wrong with Finchel, until Santana's strong voice takes over the crowd.

"Finchel is like chocolate covered ants. Looks great from the outside. But the inside? Friggin' gross, bro." Santana say. Then a sneaky smirk comes across her face. "Puckleberry, though? That's something."

Brittany nods vigorously and a silence descends across the room so San starts again.

"Puckleberry is like... peanut butter and Mayo. First glance? No fuckin' way, dude. That's just gross. Then you try it and... delicious." She finishes with a smile on her face.

"Peanut butter and mayo?" Artie questions in disgust.

"That's like unicorns and glitter in the book of Santana. The highest praise you can get." Britt offers.

"The portmanteau does fit rather nicely..." Rachel says.

Puck's face lights up and he goes over to the chair next to her, and pulls her into his lap.

"What do you say, B? Puckleberry for the win?"

She responds by pressing her lips to his and engaging in a heavy make-out session. The room is filled with whoops, cat calls, and some "ow oww!"s from (almost) everyone, and Puck flips them off behind Rachel's back, even though he's grinning against her lips. When they finally pull away, breathing heavily, Rachel presses her forehead to his and looks him into his eyes.

"Yes, Noah. Puckleberry for the win."

They start to kiss again, so heatedly, that a few minutes later they don't even notice Puck's phone vibrating.

_From: Rutherford_

_Aw, so no Berryford then? :'(_


End file.
